A Musical Twist
by Melody Killowatts
Summary: Yamamoto Atsuko was Haruhi's childhood friend that moved to England after recieving a scholarship to a school there.Now that she is starting her high school years, Atsuko recieves a scholarship to Ouran Academy.Who will help her overcome her past? OCX?
1. Character Info

A Musical Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Character Info<p>

Name: Yamamoto Atsuko

Age: 16

Height: 5'3''

Hair color(s): Mid-thigh long naturally wavy raven black hair, like Kyoya's with a white streak in the front (Partly white bangs) as a birthmark

Eye Color: One eye purple, the other green

Likes: singing, acting, playing instruments, listening to music, pizza, wearing disguises, make-overs, art, taking pictures, filming and editing, anime, manga, anything in the performing and visual arts, babysitting (she likes taking care of kids), sports, horse-back riding

Dislikes: school and school work (which is ironic because she gets constantly gets good grades), bullies, losing friends and family, fighting, snobs, people who kiss up to others, people that cry (maternal side kicking in), players, chicken (sorry had chicken like every day for weeks at my old school, so I eventually got sick of it)

Fears: Death, ended up alone, perverts, people making fun of her looks

Description: Yamamoto Atsuko was the only child of Yamamoto Sakura and Toshi. When she started pre-school, she met Haruhi and they were friends ever since then. When she entered elementary school with Haruhi, Atsuko had a newfound dream of becoming a famous actress, singer, or musician. Many kids looked up to Haruhi and her because of their mature and friendly nature. Atsuko loved to take care of the younger children. Her family went horse-back riding weekly. Atsuko was so happy to spend time with her parents that way. However, when Atsuko was 10, she lost both of parents in a car crash. She was wounded, but still survived. She was then sent to an orphanage since she had no other family member to live with. Haruhi always consoled Atsuko when she would not say anything or weep over her parents' death. (Atsuko did the same for Haruhi when she lost her mom) After about a year, Atsuko found out that she had a long lost single aunt that would like to take care of her. Atsuko was happy to find a blood-relative and happily went along with her. Atsuko and Amaya (the aunt) helped each other get over the mourning. Atsuko and Haruhi kept doing things together and had fun. However, a school in England offered Atsuko a scholarship, and had to move for her junior high school years. Haruhi and Atsuko were sad, but they knew that this was a once in a lifetime chance, so Atsuko left reluctantly. Amaya and Atsuko stayed in England for Atsuko's junior years. Atsuko and Haruhi email each other every day, however Haruhi recently stopped sending messages. After the three years passed, Amaya and Atsuko move back to Japan with an Ouran scholarship.


	2. Chapter 2Welcome to Ouran!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori does.

Atsuko's POV

I can't believe I'm going to back to Japan! And what makes it better is that I am going to the elite school, Ouran Academy! That's the same school Haruhi goes to. I can't wait to see her again! She told me about Ouran on her first week, but stopped sending me messages soon after. I felt lonely without her by my side. Haruhi was my very first muse for my songs and emotions I perform on stage. Ever since Haruhi stopped sending me messages, I felt very desolate. 'It seems like I have the perfect opportunity to get my revenge on Haruhi.' (Insert evil laughs here)

**THE NEXT DAY**

Regular POV

Atsuko was staring out the window of her and Amaya's new house. She cannot wait for school. Atsuko hates the dress because it makes her look like a yellow cupcake. She found a shoulder-length chestnut-colored wig to cover her real black cascade of hair, ice-blue contacts to obscure her mismatched eyes, and found an ensemble that suits one of her acting personas. It consists of: an Evanescence t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse and skull and cross necklaces. She even applied fake nose rings along with an okay amount of make-up. When Haruhi learns her lesson, then Atsuko would change into a white spaghetti strapped summer dress, black tights, her prescription glasses, and a pair of black flats.

"I look badass." Atsuko smirked.

"Atsuko! Breakfast is ready!" Amaya shouted.

"Coming Aunty!" Atsuko yelled back.

When Atsuko came downstairs, her aunt gasped at her niece's transformation as Atsuko sat down.

"Atsuko, why are you wearing something so…different…" Amaya commented.

"I want to play a trick on Haruhi." Atsuko replied, taking a bite of her waffles. (AN: Lucky…lol!)

Amaya sighed and got ready for work, knowing that Atsuko won't change her mind when she sticks with an idea. After Atsuko finished off the remaining waffles, she grabbed her bag and headed out, walking with her bag in tow. Her eyes grew wide as she saw how big the school actually is.

Amaya POV

'Ugh. Pink school. Don't get me wrong, I think pink is an okay color. However, too much of it looks so weird.' I thought.

When I entered the school, many students looked at me in disgust and wonder. If only they knew what I really looked like. I got tripped by a female with brunette hair. She then started to laugh to herself and walked away. '_Damn rich bastards…'_ I thought. I finally made my way into the office. The lady at the desk looked at me and gave me glare.

"I'm the new student, Yamamoto Atsuko, may I please have my schedule and map?" I asked, returning her glare.

"Ah, yes. Here you are, Class 1A. Do you need help getting there?" She said uncaring.

"Nope." I replied taking my schedule and map.

It wasn't hard to find my classroom. As soon as I opened the door, I tentatively walked into the room, finding that no one was there. I looked at the clock and found that I had come early, so I sat on the windowsill. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

'_Such a new and challenging environment to be in. The people here are just superficial jerks who think they are all that because they have a lot of money and power. I need to relieve some stress.'_

I found an acoustic guitar and walked back to the windowsill. I closed my eyes and started strumming. (I do not own the song, "Need A Little Love," by Miley Cyrus and Sheryl Crow. Don't blame me if the lyrics are wrong.)

_When the darkness leaves you lonely_

_Or the world tried to push you away_

_When your sky is looking troubled_

_You can count on me_

_'cause I'm gonna stay_

_Put your worries in my pocket_

_I've got a key so we can lock it_

_I swear that, I won't let them escape_

_Love, it's always worth it love_

_Everyone deserves it _

_Its the friend that holds your hand_

_When nobody understands_

_Love, it wants to heal you, love_

_And see the real you _

_But you have to open up_

_When you need a little love_

_If there's something you're in need of (you're in need of)_

_You only have to let me know_

_I've got a shoulder you can lean on& I'm always (always) right up the road_

_Put your fears in my pocket_

_I've got a key so we can lock it_

_And no one (no one), won't let them escape_

_Love, it's always worth it_

_Love, everyone deserves it_

_It's the friend that holds your hand_

_When nobody understands_

_Love, it wants to heal you, love_

_And see the real you_

_But you have to open up _

_When you need a little love_

_Every night when your heart is praying for peace_

_From a noise in your head, yeah_

_There's a light that is yours too keep_

_And brighter than all the rest_

_Love, it's always worth it love_

_Everyone deserves it_

_It's the friend that holds your hand_

_When nobody understands_

_Love, it wants to heal you, love_

_And see the real you_

_But you have to open up _

_When you need a little love_

After I finished singing, I slowly opened my eyes to find some students crowding the hallway outside the classroom, some clapping others crying. I soon turned around to find sensei smiling at me. I was surprised at first, but relaxed and bowed to the audience. The bell rang and the crowd dispersed. I quickly took a seat in the back farthest away from everybody. I was tired and a little embarrassed at the impromptu audience. To make things worse, Haruhi had a supposed club meeting, so I didn't get to see her.

'_Sigh. Oh well, maybe after I'll go after school.' _I sighed.

I quickly looked at my schedule:

1st Period-AP English (YES! Shakespeare here I come!)

2nd Period-AP Calculus (Ugh...not my best subject…)

3rd Period-PE (Yay! I hope they have basketball!)

4th Period-AP Chemistry (*tears fall* Oh come on!)

5th Period-Performing and Visual Arts Class (My one and only passion! Yay, I can't wait!)

~Lunch~ (Epic Yumminess!)

6th Period-AP Japanese and US History (YES! The different eras will certainly help with my acting!)

7th Period-Home Economics (This could become a great learning experience!)

I laughed at my thoughts and began to get ready. Sensei then asked me to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Yamamoto Atsuko. I don't usually look like this; it's just an ensemble for one of my acting personas. Any questions?" I stated.

A shaggy red-head raised his hand. I nodded for him to continue.

"Are you in a performing arts class? You have a great singing voice." He acknowledged.

I smiled. "Yes I am and thank you!"

I then went back to my seat and started to takes notes for the lessons.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I had a great day today. Math and Science got to me because of all the confusing equations and formulas. PE was fun because we got to dance and play basketball today. Performing and visual arts class was fun; it had everything I ever dreamed of learning in this field. Of course, I was participating in most of the activities due to the artistic field being my forte. English and History was fun and I found out more about the different time eras to help out my acting. Lunch was delicious. Aunty Amaya packed my bento (California rolls, stir-fry vegetables, bunny-shaped apple pieces, and octopus-shaped sausages). Home economics was fun, mostly because we are going to start with clothing design and sewing.

I keep hearing girls talk about this so-called Host Club. I drowned most of it out, until I heard Haruhi's name mentioned and that sparked my interest.

"Excuse me, did you say Haruhi Fujioka?" I asked, the girl with a hairband.

She nodded, "Yeah, he is part of the host club. He's so cute."

"Do you know where I might find him?" I pressed; knowing there had to be a reason why they called Haruhi a boy.

She nodded and gave me directions to Music Room 3. I finally made it to the music room, slowly opening the door, only to be pelted with a barrage of rose petals.

"I am sorry Mademoiselle, but I am afraid we are not open yet." A blond foreigner cried.

I tilted my head in confusion, only to be brought back by a familiar voice. I quickly hid behind a couch.

"Hey guys, I'm ready." Haruhi said, coming out.

Everyone was still staring at my weird actions. I came out from hiding and hugged Haruhi as she passed the couches. She gasped and turned around to find me smiling at her.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Um…Hey…Who are you?" Haruhi asked, looking confused.

"YOU, YOU DO AND WILL NOT LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER!" The tall blonde yelled, pointing at me.

I smirked. Then, I pretended to cry.

"But…but, I…I…only wanted to see m-my childhood f-friend. I h-haven't seen Haruhi since I m-moved to E-England." I cried hugging Haruhi.

Haruhi was now shocked.

"Koko?" Haruhi said, unsure and shocked.

I wiped my fake tears and smiled at her.

"I knew you couldn't forget me, darling." I laughed, spinning her around.

"It's been so long. Why are you dressed like that?" Haruhi requested.

"It's payback for not messaging me for a long time." I spoke.

She did a face-palm.

"I'm sorry. The Host Club had been something I was working on. I had a debt because I broke an 8,000,000 yen vase. I have to pretend to be a boy to work it off." Haruhi sighed.

I nodded in understanding. After that, I then stood up going to the changing room to change into my real clothes.

Haruhi POV

Koko is back! I felt bad about not sending her emails, especially after _that_ happened. I became confused after she stood up and headed into the changing rooms. The guys then came up to me.

"Haruhi, may I ask who was that girl?" Tamaki asked.

"Senpai, she is Yamamoto Atsuko, a friend I had when I was a kid." I replied.

"Does she-" Hikaru started.

"-wear that-" Kaoru continued.

"-style often?" They both finished in unison.

"She often wears things like that for a performance or infiltration." I smiled.

"Haru-chan, does she act or something? Does she like cake?" Hunny-sempai questioned.

"She loves anything to do with sports or performing and visual arts. Koko likes to eat cake once in a while." I responded.

"Now that you know a couple things about me, I would at least like to know your names. Oh, and thanks for taking care of Haruhi." Koko stated, coming out of the dressing room looking like I remember her.

The guys' jaws dropped, except for Kyoya and Mori-senpai's.

"I know, I know. I look weird. My mismatched eyes and white strand of hair were what I had when I was born." Koko sighed, as she sat down next to me.

"You look so cute, Koko-chan!" Hunny-sempai cooed, jumping onto her lap.

"The one on your lap is Hunny-sempai or Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The guy in the glasses is Kyoya Ootori. The blonde teen who yelled at you was Tamaki Suou. The tall, silent dude is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori-sempai." Haruhi described.

"MOMMA! HARUHI'S USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN!" Sempai sobbed, running around.

"Oh great. Haruhi, do something to stop him. He can't stop in this condition. If you don't stop him, then I will add more yen to your debt." Kyoya-sempai commanded, irritated about being called mommy.

I groaned and tried to stop him, but I couldn't make him stop this time. Koko then stood up.

Atsuko's POV

After I heard Kyoya said that, I stood up and walked over to the piano. I closed my eyes, took a breath and started to play. (I do not own the song, 'Don't Cry Out Loud' by Diana DeGarmo.)

_Baby cried the day the circus came to town._

_Because she didn't want parades just passing by her._

_So she painted on a smile and took up for some clown._

_While she danced without a net upon a wire._

_I know a lot about her,because you see._

_Baby is an awful lot like me._

_Don't cry out loud._

_Just keep inside._

_And learn how to hide your feelings._

_Fly high and proud._

_And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all._

_Baby saw that when they pulled that big top down._

_They left behind her dreams among the litter._

_And the different kind of love she thought she'd found._

_There was nothing left but saw dust and some glitter._

_Baby can't be broken, because you see._

_She had the finest teacher._

_That was me._

_I told her_

_Don't cry out loud._

_Just keep inside._

_And learn how to hide your feelings._

_Fly high and proud._

_And if you should fall,remember you almost had it all._

_Don't cry out loud._

_Just keep inside._

_And learn how to hide your feelings._

_Fly high and proud._

_And if you should fall, remember you almost made it._

_Don't cry out loud_

_.Just keep inside._

_And learn how to hide your feelings._

_Fly high and proud._

_And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all._

When I opened my eyes, every one clapped. Tamaki stopped yelling and instead glomped me along with Hunny-sempai.

"Magnificent, my friend!" Tamaki.

"That was great, Koko-chan!" Hunny-sempai.

"Could I ask for a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, we would gladly like to assist you." Tamaki answered.

"Can I somehow help Haruhi pay her debt?" I said.

"Koko, you don't have to do that!" Haruhi yelled.

"I want to. Besides I don't have a club yet." I said.

"We would gladly let you join, if you tell me what benefits us." Kyoya fake-smiled.

"Well, if you had a female hostess, she would be able to give advice to girls and add revenue because she could also host the male population. Many people depict me as an artistic, motherly/sisterly type. I would be able see what they enjoy or feel could be improved because I can connect with them. Also, many girls say they would pay a lot of money for the following products-which I have thought of to see how much they like you: Host club beefcake calendar, Host club plushies, and more. I have an entire file of their opinions and possible investments." I lectured, waving a file front of his hand.

Kyoya gladly took it.

"Welcome to the Club!" Everyone welcomed.

I smiled and then hugged Haruhi, laughing. I was given a quick tutorial before opening.

"Everyone places!" Tamaki shouted.

The door opened.

"Welcome!" We all chorused.


	3. STORY ADOPTION!

**HEY GUYS! MELODY KILLOWATTS HAS COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! HOWEVER, I JUST DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYMORE INCENTIVE OF FINISHING THE STORIES I STARTED :(! I'M SO SORRY! I STILL HAVE SCHOOL AND OTHER PROBLEMS I NEED TO WORRY ABOUT. IF YOU OR ANYONE YOU KNOW ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THIS STORY, PM ME WHAT YOUR VISION FOR THIS STORY WOULD BE! DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I'LL STILL BE ONLINE READING AND REVIEWING.**

Requirements

-Tell me what story you want to adopt.

-Make sure if chosen, remember to consider the Character Description in Chapter 1!

-Tell me who the character will end up with. (unless it's the Art Trooper story)

-Idea of relationship/pairing development-it doesnt have to be detailed-you can just list (what will the Host Club do which makes them get closer like, amusement park and the characters are left alone, etc.)

-Any other information you want me to know!

-If I choose you to take over the story, then PM me the link to it and I'll be sure to review. :)


End file.
